youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Squad 403: New teammate
And you thought it was over? DIDN'T YOU! You all sat home and sobbed and weeped and stuff. "Squad 403 is OVER!" well may i say: NOPE! Yep, I'm pulling through AGAIN with a new line of Squad 403 stories! Enjoy Chapter 1: Alex's POV (These might be getting useful soon.) I sit at my UNSC issued laptop, absently typing away on a recent document. I'm interrupted when Eden, one of my squadmates, walks through the door. "What the heck are you doing?" she asks impatiently. "What?" I say, "I'm just doing some writing." "About what?" she asks quizzically. "Oh it's not much, it's about this horribly injured guy that goes to a school event and. Yeah it's too complex to explain." I say. "Well stop, the new technology is being tested today, we're all in the holo-room, you're late!" She yells. The realization hits me. Some Squad leader I am. "Oh crap that was today?!" "Yes now COME ON!" she says, already running back down the hall. I slam my laptop shut, grab Pulse off the nightstand and run down the hall. The holo-room is an astounding piece of engineering. When you lay your hand on one of ten.....things, it teleports your mind to this alternate reality. We use it for training and testing new tech. The rest of my squad is already in place, their minds off in the..."Middleground" as the ONI spooks call it. I place my hand on the scanner, and I suddenly appear in a vast room with my squad, a technician, and a whole lotta sweet new toys to try out. "Ah," says the technician, "Welcome spartan-712, shall we begin now?" "Ohhhhh yes," I say eagerly. Chapter 2: Alex's POV, AND THE PLOT CONTINUES The technician picks up a small data chip and moves toward me. "Your blade please," he says, gesturing to Pulse on my hip. The energy sword had been added into the holographic world. I hold out the hilt of the blade reluctantly. He inserts the data chip into the sword's emitter. "Sir that's not going to-" my explanation is cut off by an explosion. The force throws me back into a huge mech prototype. The explosion came from Pulse, which is still in my hand, smoking. I frantically attempt to activate the blade. Then an excruciating pain fills my mind. It feels like cold mercury being injected into my brain. When it subsides, a small voice comes out of....Pulse? "Upload complete," a British accent says. "Wh....What?" I choke out. "I am UNSC designated AI K-805-DBD, You may call me Kappa." he says. "Uhhh. Spartan Alex-" "712, yes I've read your file. Quite extensive really, you;ve had an impressive career," Kappa says. "Thank..you?" I say. Then Kappa's voice fills my mind instead. "You seem to be holding up pretty well to the implantation procedure." I let out a shriek at the feeling of a voice inside my head. "Calm down spartan." he says, "I am simply conjoined to the sword, which is connected to your armor. Which is connected to you." "How does he suit you?" says the technician. "Um, fine." I say. I'm a little awkward of course. I've got another voice inside my head. "Discomfort?" he asks, taking notes on a small data pad. Kappa yells from the blade, "Yeah, a little." he laughs a little. "Ah, I see the emotion circuits work." he says. Well this isn't confusing at all, I think. I heard that. "BALH!" I scream. "What's wrong spartan?" the tech asks quickly, scribling on his data pad. "Nothing," I lie, "Just had my mind read." "Ah, that's a side effect of the procedure, it's no problem." he says reassuringly. No problem? Really? I have a computer, IN MY HEAD. "Now let's go test out some weapons!" Kappa says, thankfully from Pulse. The tech leads us to the weapons station. I'm stopped by the sudden appearance of another spartan. His armor is blue with a few spots colored yellow. But he looks, transparent. He reaches for a new sniper rifle concept, which I suddenly feel compelled to test too. He speaks in Kappa's voice, "Nice isn't it?" "Kappa?" I ask. The spartan hologram slowly claps sarcastically, "How DOES he do it?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Alright then," I say, exasperated already with this AI, "Let's get to work." Chapter 3: Alex's POV (Let's introduce this AI, shall we? and while I'm at it: we can make stuff explode too!) Kappa proves to be quite annoying. QUITE. I admit his abilities in aim assist and strategy are nice, but the constant jabbering just....RRRG. He also completely disagrees with my fighting style. He claims that Close quarters combat is unstrategic and ineffective. Well, easy for him to say. I always disliked sniper rifles. They felt clumsy and cumbersome. And they were not much help in a small space. DMRs, however, were versatile and useful in many ways. Kappa argued that they weren't powerful enough. They showed us all kinds of new flashy tech. Caden seems attached to the sticky detonators that have been developed. AK seems to question the design of new fusion coils. He's tampering with it, which was unadvised, When it explodes in his face. He takes about five minutes getting back from the respawner. "Did that hurt?" Nikki asks. "Kinda, why?" He asks. "Just wondering," Nikki says, if she hadn't been wearing a helmet, I'm guessing we could see a sneer on her face. Which proved costly for us, as at some point, we all fall for Nikki's attempt at a prank. Most of which involve the new weapon systems. Chapter 4: Kappa's POV WHAT's THIS!? A Pov from a different character. Watch out guys, we got a (explicit) over here! This human is so...Taxing. I attempted to assist him, merge our skillset. But NOPE, he uses that stupid blade of his. So clumsy and slow, close quarters combat is. It's much simpler and safer to take out enemies from a distance. I thought this way of course because I'm programmed to be 100% accurate, 100% of the time. I couldn't miss if I tried. Spartan-712 was efficient enough with that rifle, but his sniping needed extreme help. Why was I paired with this...this idiot. This insightful, pompous, fool. Why not Andrew, the sniper, at least they would get along. Nah, too bloodthirsty. Only calm, cool heads could accurately snipe. "Ak" as they called him, was not a level headed spartan. Spartan-712 would have to do. He was calm enough. Level-headed. I could make a soldier out of him yet. Well, let's get to work, I think. I calculate some of his data. Impressive stats. Hmm, he might just be a soldier already. Now if only I could drill a sniper into him. Probably not. But I feel so limited. Connected to a spartan by a sword. How stupid. I recalculate my emotion subroutines, a shrug by human standards. "Yo, spartan, why not try out that sweet looking sniper over there? It has an X-ray scope and can shoot through walls." I say to his mind. "Stop that," he thinks back to me, "Say it in real words please, and that sounds like a horrible idea for a weapon." I sigh, How unvisionary of him. He seems set in his ways. Ugh. This is going to be a long career. Category:Army Category:Halo Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action